Lullaby for my Love
by Your Lady Star
Summary: Set after the ending where the player lands the final blow on Grima. Chrom won't let the woman he loves be lost so easy. It hurts that she's gone, but he knows he will find her. Songfic, based on the song "Lullaby for a Princess".


_Hello everyone, I am finally back! Jesus, you would not believe what I've been going through. And I figured this would be the best comeback. Now, by a show of imaginary hands, how many of you guys have listened to the song "Lullaby for a Princess"? Cause I have, and I loved it, even though I'm not a pegasister. And I definitely recommend that you listen to it before reading this because this is a songfic based on that song. I decided to do my own version of it revolving around the ending of FEA when the player gives up their life to destroy Grima for good. And for a quick synopsis of the setting it's the aftermath of that ending, and it's a Chrobin fic, cause I ship it so hard. And if you guys have seen my Tumblr that I linked on my profile, you should know that. So, lets get to it. And word of advice, have a tissue box nearby, because this might get feelsy._

* * *

The silence, the coolness, and the peace of night. It is a lovely combination, but to him it was deadly. The silence was deafening, the cold was unbearable, and the peace was missing for him. This was the peace of others, not of him.

" _Robin…"_

The Ylissean king could only lay silently in his bed, unable to drift into the peace of dreams and sleep. The emptiness within the room and his soul kept him conscious within reality. Leaving him just staring down at the empty spot on his bed, the spot that should be occupied by her.

" _Why? You swore you would not do this..."_

Dawn was nearing, the faintest of light shining into his room. It would be pointless to rest now, especially with his mind running so rampant, something that had become traditional since the battle against the fell dragon, Grima.

Unable to take the horrid feel of his empty room, Chrom rose from his bed and left the room, silently walking through the long empty halls of his castle. No sense of joy or relief was within him for bringing his world peace.

Just sadness.

Sadness for her disappearance.

 _Fate has been cruel_

 _And so unjust_

 _How could I have lost you as well?_

 _Victory was so close_

 _Yet peace so far_

 _Fading as the dragon had fell_

 _Now into the darkness, I'll give you my voice_

 _I won't let your choice be in vain_

 _As hard as I try, I'll continue to cry_

 _Till the day I can see you again~_

Making his way to the outside courtyard, the king continued to contemplate, his mind beginning to wander. Wander to his past, before he met her.

 _Once did a prince, whose bravery had shun so strong_

 _Lead his people through times of grim_

 _They smiled and said,_

" _Surely there is no woman_

 _so lovely and so well deserving of him"_

 _So great was his rein, so brilliant his glory_

 _little fear that he would ever stray_

 _But they knew not of the loneliness in his heart_

 _growing only stronger with each passing day~_

Going further in his memories, he thought of when he met Robin, when he knew that he had fallen in love with her.

 _Soon did that prince meet that one special girl_

 _Whose very smile made him feel so bright_

 _He knew in his heart she was the one for him_

 _She was his missing half, his one final light_

But those pleasant memories faded when he remembered learning of the dreaded future, and the fate that awaited them at the hands of the fell dragon.

 _But fate has a way_

 _of ripping your happiness away_

 _and leaving it mired in the darkness of death_

 _But that young prince had refused to stop_

 _For her he would fight on to his very last breath~_

His mind dwelled to the most recent memory, when they had gone to face the fell dragon head on and the inevitable separation of him from the love of his life was unknowingly creeping up on him.

 _To the Ylissean queen; goodnight, my dear wife_

 _Rest within moonlight's embrace_

 _Bear my voice to her, oh winds of the Earth_

 _Through clouds, through sky and through space_

 _Carry the peace and the joy we had brought_

 _and carry my sorrows in kind_

 _Robin, I miss you far more than you know_

 _Never will I have fear in my mind_

 _So may you please return to my side?~_

Chrom vividly remembered watching Robin land the final blow on Grima, destroying him, but inevitable destroying herself. He had watched her fade away right in front of him, her final words ringing in his ears like she was right beside him.

" _Farewell Chrom. May we meet again…"_

The very sight and realization that she was gone drove the king to the ground in tears, something he hadn't even showcased when Emmeryn had sacrificed herself. He just couldn't handle the truth of the matter. It had shattered everyone, but with him, it nearly killed him.

 _Every smile since that day_

 _So fake and so untrue_

 _I never imagined_

 _I'd face life without you_

As he watched the sun slowly begin to rise, he brought his hand to his heart. The hand that held the ring from the most important day of his life.

 _May these countless hours_

 _Swiftly pass, I pray_

 _I love you, I miss you_

 _All these miles away~_

He remembered what Naga had told them. The possibility of Robin being able to survive should she choose to give up her life for the greater good.

Even though it was made clear that it was a small possibility, he had believed in it with all his heart.

He knew she was still out there, waiting for him.

 _May every dream be_

 _sweet tonight_

 _Safe upon your bed of moonlight_

 _Let no amount of sadness_

 _or pain come near_

 _For when you wake, I'll be waiting_

 _to meet you, my dear~_

He heard several pairs of footsteps behind him. He knew who they were, and he was ready to go with them. The first voice was of his loyal knight and guard to him and his sister, "Milord, are you ready? We are about to set off."

 _Sleep~_

The next voice came from his beloved daughter, "Father, do you think we'll find mother today?"

 _Sleep~_

The last came from his son, whose very appearance embodies Robin, "Of course we'll find her! Right, father?"

 _Sleep~_

To each question, he answered the same thing, "Of course."

They were all ready, they knew that Robin was still out there, and they would not give up until they find her.

Especially that young brave king.

" _Wait for me Robin!"_

* * *

 _I sure hope you all enjoyed that little songfic, and I apologize if I caused any deaths by my readers drowning in tears. Oh well, until next time. Gypsy out!_


End file.
